The One
by thatclovelytribute
Summary: A one-shot of Annabeth's story till the day she met Percy.


**A/N** : Hi guys! I'm here with another one-shot! This one is an Annabeth fic, and this is basically just bits and pieces of Annabeth's memories until the day she met Percy. First time writing a PJO fic so, sorry if it's crappy :P Review please? Don't be a silent reader, I want your opinion :) So here it is! Enjoy! :D

**Disclaimer : I do not own Percy Jackson and The Olympians or the characters. The wonderful Rick Riordan does. **

**Annabeth's POV**

"Why can't I go, Chiron?" I pout, "Luke can go on a quest, why can't I?"

"You're too young, Annabeth. Soon. I promise, you'll get your quest." Chiron answers me.

He smiles, "I had a prophecy about a daughter of Athena once. It said, a hero will come and change her life forever. The hero will either save or destroy Olympus and you, my dear, are going to be a huge part of his destiny."

Curious, I look up at him, "Really? And you think the prophecy's about me?"

Chiron's wise eyes twinkle as he smiles, "I don't think it's you, Annabeth. I know it's you."

I feel a smile on my lips. From this day forth, I'll wait for that hero. The one that will change my life, or so the prophecy says. Who knows? Maybe this hero will be the one that lead me to my quest. I've always wanted to be on a quest. Maybe he'll help me convince Chiron that I'm good enough to be on a quest. I might be young, but I'm smart, I'm strong. I am good enough.

OoO

"Annabeth, wake up!" Malcolm says, shaking my shoulder.

"What is it?" I rub my eyes sleepily.

"Happy 12th birthday, little sis!"

My eyes shot open. Oh my gods! It's my birthday! I'm 12! I grin widely, "Thanks, Malcolm!"

"Got you a present." He says, and gives me a wrapped package, "Open it."

I take the package and unwrap it carefully. Inside, is a huge, thick, book, with cursive words, which I can't fully understand because of my dyslexic, on the front, and a picture of a dam below them. I'm sure it's the Hoover Dam. What a thoughtful gift! Malcolm must know I really love the Hoover Dam.

"Holy Athena! Thank you! You're the best, Malcolm!" I say happily, pulling my brother into a hug.

"You're welcome! Ouch, don't crush me, Annabeth!" He says, laughing.

I laugh too, "Sorry. I just really love the present. Thank you."

Malcolm grins, "You said that already."

"Ah, never mind. We should get to archery."

The rest of the day goes by so quickly, and then it's time for dinner. Our cabin seat at Athena's table, as usual. And after we are all seated and have presented our offerings to Mom, Malcolm stands and says, "A toast to our wonderful sister, who turned 12 today. May the gods be with you, Annabeth. To Annabeth!"

The rest of the cabin raise their glasses and repeat after their counselor, "To Annabeth!"

I blush and say a quiet 'thank you'.

After dinner, everybody stand up and go to the amphitheater for campfire. I stay behind for a little while. When the mess hall is already empty, I rise from the bench and start walking to the amphitheater for the campfire.

"Annabeth," suddenly a voice says.

I stop in her track, turn around, and stare in disbelief at the beautiful woman in a long, white dress. She had blonde hair and grey eyes like me. I immediately know who she is.

"M-mom?" I ask, still in shock.

She smiles, "Hello, Annabeth. Happy 12th birthday."

"Th-thank you, M-mom." Ugh. Stop stuttering, Annabeth! I can't believe I'm stuttering in front of my own mom. This is embarrassing.

"I'm here to give you a gift." She smiles again.

"A gift?" My eyes widen, yet again in disbelief.

At that moment, I notice that she has a cap in her hands. A navy blue, New York Yankees cap, to be exact, and then she gives it to me.

"A cap?" I ask her.

"An invisibility cap." She corrects, "I think it's pretty obvious from the name that it renders the wearer invisible, and I think it will do you good on your upcoming quests."

My eyes light up. Upcoming quests? I hope it comes soon.

"Thanks, Mom." I smile.

"I can't stay long, Annabeth. Take good care of yourself and your siblings, okay? I love you, dear."

"I love you too, Mom."

Then the air shimmers, and she vanishes, leaving me alone, holding a Yankees baseball cap.

OoO

An awful sound wakes me up. It sounds suspiciously like a bull. But there's no bull in Long Island.. Right? Which means, monster.

I run as fast as I can to the Big House. Chiron's already standing on the porch.

"Chiron! What is that?" I ask, part frightened, part curious.

"I don't know, dear, it's coming from Half-Blood Hill. We better not interfere."

"But, Chiron, what if there's a demigod, needing our help?" I ask again.

"No need to worry, Annabeth. Let's go inside. I'll get you a mug of hot chocolate."

So I sit there, drinking a mug of hot chocolate, while there's a huge possibility that a demigod's fighting a monster right now and he or she might not make it past the boundary. Great.

Suddenly, there's a sound on the porch. The sound of a boy, crying, calling for his mother. I put my mug down and run outside. Chiron follows in his wheelchair form.

I step outside just as he collapses on the wooden porch. And he's hauling Grover. Who's unconscious. What the hell happened?

I look at the boy. Handsome face, dark hair, and I glimpsed a flash of the green of his eyes. Somehow, I know that this is the hero. The hero I've been waiting for. No doubt about that. He's dirty and bloody, and I got the sense that he's the one who defeated the monster.

"He's the one. He must be."

"Silence, Annabeth," Chiron says, "He's still conscious. Bring him inside."

OoO

The next day, I go to the infirmary to visit the boy. Chiron says his name is Percy Jackson. I see him, still half-unconscious, on one of the soft beds of the infirmary. I grab some ambrosia and go over to the boy. He looks really handsome in his sleep… Except for the drool on his chin. I smirk, and fetch a wet towel. Carefully, I wipe the drool off his chin and then spoon-fed him the ambrosia.

While I'm doing that, I think about what I overheard a few days ago. The satyrs were talking and apparently, from what I heard, I assumed that something was stolen, and something's gonna happen at the summer solstice if it's not returned in time. I don't know, though. Probably the boy knows.

His eyes open just a bit, and I immediately ask, "What will happen at the summer solstice?"

He doesn't seem to understand what I'm saying. He croaks, "What?"

I look around, afraid someone might overhear us talking. Once I make sure no one's here, I ask again, "What's going on? What was stolen? We've only got a few weeks!"

He looks confused and lost. Like he really doesn't know what I'm talking about.

"I'm sorry," he mumbles, "I don't..."

There's a knock on the door. Shoot. I quickly stuff his mouth with the ambrosia. Will Solace, son of Apollo, walks inside.

"Hi, Annabeth."

"Hi Will." I smile, trying to act natural.

"Do you mind? I need to check up on the guy."

"Oh, sure. I'll just… Go..." I say awkwardly.

OoO

I lean on the porch rail, next to Mr. D and Chiron, who, as usual, are playing pinochle. I see Grover and the boy, Percy, walk towards us. Grover points at Chiron and a look of recognition spreads over Percy's face.

"Mr. Brunner!" He cries.

Mr. Brunner? That must be a pseudonym.

Chiron turns at Percy and smiles at him, "Ah, good, Percy," he says, "Now we have four for pinochle."

He offers him a chair to the right of Mr. D, who looks at him and sigh heavily, "Oh, I suppose I must say it. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. There. Now don't expect me to be glad to see you."

He scoots away awkwardly, "Uh, thanks."

"Annabeth?" Chiron calls.

I come forward and Chiron introduces us, "This young lady nursed you back to health, Percy. Annabeth, my dear, why don't you go check on Percy's bunk? We'll be putting him in cabin eleven for now."

"Sure, Chiron." I say.

I look at him, who is looking at me, and only then do I realize he's holding the Minotaur horn. I heard the story about him defeating the Minotaur that night. Words spread faster than a wildfire at Camp. I glance at the horn, then back at him. I know he'd be thinking that I'd compliment him or something, or maybe that I'm amazed. I must admit, I am amazed. But I won't give him the satisfaction. Can't have another big headed fool at Camp now, can we?

So instead I say, "You drool when you sleep."


End file.
